


facing your demons

by wilsonsnest



Series: food for demons [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Witches, key lime pie, sometimes its best to knock before entering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonsnest/pseuds/wilsonsnest
Summary: “I didn’t mean for you to find out that way.” Finn said hurriedly, desperately wanting to reach out to touch his boyfriend, but not knowing if it would be appreciated. “I swear I didn’t know you were home.”Knowing your boyfriend is a demon is much different than actually seeing it.





	facing your demons

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 'dates for demons' and before 'dogs and demons'.

Roman was still a little wary of letting himself into Finn’s home without the other man being around. His boyfriend had given him a key nearly a month and a half ago, and Roman had only used it maybe twice and both times he had explicitly told Finn he would be dropping by. Finn had dropped hints that the warning wasn’t entirely necessary, but had never pushed beyond that. One of the things Roman truly appreciated about him was that he always respected Roman’s boundaries.

But he’d had a particularly good day at work and his confidence was fairly high. He was _pretty sure_ he had perfected a Key Lime Pie recipe that Finn could enjoy. He’d made half for himself and half for his boyfriend and figured it would be a nice surprise for him.

Finn’s house was surprisingly normal on the outside, it had a small fenced in yard, white doors and windows with light blue trimmings. A cute neighborhood at any rate, not anything he would have expected from a powerful demon. Inside was a little more of what he expected. Rich dark hardwoods, maroon walls with off-white accents. Comfortable, plush, but expensive looking chairs. Artwork that Roman was sure probably should be in a museum somewhere.

Roman made his way to Finn’s kitchen, one of his favorite places. The demon hardly used it, despite how updated and nice his appliances were. Sure, Roman had his cafe’s kitchen, but his own apartment kitchen could barely be classified as such.

He set the pie tin down, then slipped out of his jacket and put it down on one of the island barstools. Humming lightly, he went to get himself some water, while he tried to figure out what he should do while he waited.

Once he had gotten a drink, Roman decided to have a look around. Finn’s taste in artwork ranged spectacularly and Roman wondered what the significance of each piece he had was. No two paintings seemed to be by the same artist, which he found quite curious. Not that he was an expert on art in any way.

As he wandered, he noted how much faster it had taken him to get comfortable. The demonic energy here was potent, and the first time he had come over nearly all the hairs on his body had stood up straight. It took quite a while for the tension to ease out of his body. Now though, he felt surprisingly comfortable. The energy was still there, ever present. But it felt more like he was walking through a silken cloud, it was almost….comforting.

As he stopped in front of a painting of ballerinas in a studio, he felt an odd prickling on the back of his neck. He started to take a sip of water before he suddenly felt his shoulders hunch as a sudden pulse of demonic energy radiated through the house. He nearly dropped his glass as it interrupted the general flow, turning comforting feeling very heavy.

For a moment, Roman was unsure of what to do. Go find the source and hope it wasn’t some intruder? Stay out here and hope it was Finn? He could always just leave…

Eventually, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating. He let the heavy energy flow over his arms, into his palms, trying to get a sense of who it was. With a sigh, he realized he recognized the energy signature. It was Finn, just a little differently than he expected. Figuring it would be a nice surprise, Roman followed the echo of where the pulse had originated from to Finn’s bedroom.

Knocking twice, just so that he didn’t startle his boyfriend, he opened the door and nearly stumbled into the darkness of the room.

It was pitch black,a darker, unearthly black that he had never seen before. His eyes, even using magic desperately tried to adjust to the light to know avail. But he could feel something, wafting around his ankles almost like wind before suddenly he felt something curl around his ankle. He sucked in a sharp breath, holding completely still as the tendril of energy explored his lower leg, not hurting, but curious.

Eventually, he could feel more individual little tendrils slipping against his ankles and past his waist and over his shoulders. Exploring, careful and some barely skimming him. It was demonic in nature, he knew that, and he really didn’t have much on him that he could use the defend himself.

Further more, whatever this was - it wasn’t a _threat._ That he could tell.

Quiet, almost too quiet to here he whispered. “Finn?”

Suddenly, in the darkness an eye opened, blazing orange and red like fire. Its slitted black pupil darted around before fixing on Roman. It seemed to float in the inky blackness of the room, disembodied and ominous. Roman had never quite seen anything like it, but he could feel the power it radiated.

And in an instant it closed, the tendrils retreated immediately and the oppressive air dimmed to a muted hum of power. Shakily, Roman slide his hand over the wall, groping for the light switch. He found it, and let out a breath of relief as the lights turned on and the darkness vanished.

“Roman?” 

He could have cried hearing Finn’s voice. The gravity of the experience seemed to be catching up with Roman and he leaned against the doorframe to look at his boyfriend.

The demon was naked, and he looked very much like Finn, but very different. His arms and legs were both inky black, fingers and toes elongated and ending it cruel sharp claws. He wore black and white bangles around his arms and legs, though they seemed to float rather than rest of against him. His face and chest were that same improbable black with white and red markings, particularly around his eyes and mouth. His eyes were black, but then the iris were the same flaming orange color of the large eye he had seen before with black slits. He had a long sash tied around his waist, that dragged on the ground almost regally. From his hair, and seemingly his back, twisting and circling were tendrils of black red, and white, constantly moving even as he stood stock still staring at Roman.

Finn took a step forward, starting to reach out before stopping in his tracks. He had a look on his face that Roman would almost call adorably confused if he weren’t so confused and concerned.

“I…” He started, before his voice cracked. Clearing his throat, he gestured over his shoulder. “I have pie. In the kitchen.”

Before he could make more of a fool of himself he turned and stumbled out of the door .

 

\-----

 

Finn took longer than he needed to to slip into a gray t-shirt and some sweatpants and shuffle into the kitchen. He wanted to give Roman some space, just so that he could process what had just transpired. Part of him wanted to rush in to make sure he was okay, and assure him that Finn wasn’t bad. But at the same time, he knew that this eventually needed to happen.

Not that this had been planned in anyway. Finn always came home and let his glamour off for at least a little while before heading out. It was just rather unfortunate timing. He had planned on showing Roman, but in a much more controlled way with lots of warning beforehand.

But to be fair, his boyfriend had taken it rather well.

When he finally entered the kitchen, he saw Roman at the kitchen island with a plate in front of him, picking distractedly at a large piece of pie. There was another piece next to him on a plate, a fork already set beside it. Finn’s heart squeezed, and he realized this had to be a good sign.

“Roman.” Finn said warmly, before taking a seat on the stool next to him. His boyfriend glanced at him and nodded, putting a small piece of pie into his mouth and chewing. Finn picked up his own fork and did the same, nearly melting as the delicious taste of lime exploded on his tongue. Roman had finally done it. 

“ _This._ ” Finn said after swallowing. “Is so good.”

From the corner of his eye, he could see Roman’s lips twitch as though he wanted to smile. Finn allowed himself a bit of leeway to relax. If this was going to go south, Roman wouldn’t be sticking around eating pie and letting him down slowly.

Eventually they both finished, with Roman taking a bit more time than Finn did. The demon managed to resist getting another slice of pie, anxious to get the conversation over with so that they could get to cuddling and kissing and other things that didn’t involve freaking out his boyfriend with his demon form.

Roman twiddled with his fork a little before finally looking at Finn. “So that was…” He trailed off, at loss for words.

“I didn’t mean for you to find out that way.” Finn said hurriedly, desperately wanting to reach out to touch his boyfriend, but not knowing if it would be appreciated. “I swear I didn’t know you were home.”

Finn could have slapped himself for that slip of the tongue, but luckily Roman didn’t seem to notice.

“You couldn’t tell I was here?” He asked, a tad unbelieving.

At that, Finn blushed, realizing he would have to divulge even more slightly awkward information. He shifted in his seat a little, trying not to fidget but failing miserably. When he was talking with lower demons, or facing human business partners, being cool and calm came so easily. But in front of Roman, keeping it together seemed impossible.

“I.. Well.” Finn cleared his throat, giving himself sometime to gather his thoughts. “You… well, lately… Erm, you’ve lately started to…feel…like me?”

“Come again?” Roman’s voice became deadly serious.

“Because of how much time we spend together and how _intimate_ we are. My energy signature, is uh, starting to rub off on you.” Finn tried to explain. “Your aura has a slightly demonic edge now. _Not_ that anyone but me or other demons would even notice. Its not that strong - but its there.”

“You haven’t….not on purpose, right?” Roman asked, he seemed like he was weighing his options.

“Of course not.” Finn said, his shoulders sagging. “It’s just an after effect. If you wanted to, you could do a cleansing ritual and that would get rid of it.” He tried not to let his voice wobble to varying degrees of success. “You’d have to do it every few weeks, but it would go away. I swear.”

Roman stared for a good while, silent and face stoic. Finn knew he must look nervous under the witch’s pointed gaze, but he couldn’t help but terrified. Truly, Roman was the best thing that had happened to him in a millennia. If a stupid mistake like this cost him his relationship, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

Then Roman took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly. “Okay. Okay. I believe you. I just… I wasn’t prepared for that.”

“Not many humans are.” Finn’s heart could have leapt out of his body, but he kept his cool for Roman.

“No.” Roman said. “I’ve seen demons before. But nothing like that.”

“Oh.” Finn said softly. “Well, I’m kind of a big deal.”

Roman rolled his eyes at that and got up, taking both his and Finn’s plates to the sink. He still seemed a little tense, but he casually brushed against Finn on his way around. A silent, sign that things were okay.

“You didn’t seem like you were going to hurt me.” Roman answered. “But if you’re going to do tentacles you gotta give me a warning.”

Finn huffed a little, sitting up straight. “Of course I wasn’t going to hurt you. I knew it was you, I just couldn’t….communicate it to you. It’s extremely hard to use human language in demonic form, especially if I’m not expecting it.”

He paused. “And they aren’t tentacles.”

“Uh huh.” Roman humored him as he wiped his hands on a dish towel. “Any more big surprises or is that the big one?”

“Er, I guess showing you my castle might be one. But we can save that for another time.”

“ _Now_ you’re just bragging.” Roman came around the kitchen island and leaned in, opening his arms for a hug.

Finn immediately scrambled off his seat and into Roman’s arms, rocking the larger man with his intensity. He nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent and trying to put the fact that he came so close to losing him out of his mind.

“Can we go cuddle now?” Finn asked innocently, leaning back to look up at Roman’s face.

His boyfriend grinned. “Long as the tentacles stay put for now. I’m game.”

 

\-----

 

Roman yawned, his body feeling relaxed, heavy and warm. Cuddling had turned into something more, and now they were both on the verge of falling asleep. Finn was cuddled up against his back, fingers strong idly over Roman’s chest. Post-coital demons were especially clingy it turned out.

Despite his tiredness, one thought seemed to just be stuck in his mind. Roman shifted a little, trying to look at the demon over his shoulder. “A _castle?_ Really?”

For a moment, there was no answer and Roman thought maybe Finn had actually fallen asleep. But then the smaller man muttered. “Of course I have a castle. Don’t you know who I am?”

Roman paused, before asking curiously. “Um, no?”

Finn pressed his forehead between Roman’s shoulder blades and groaned quietly. “I’ll tell you in the morning.”


End file.
